


Love's Footfalls

by swagbunny



Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagbunny/pseuds/swagbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juhyeon and Jonghwa talk about Timberlands at 1:30am. That's... about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Footfalls

**Author's Note:**

> There was no particular song of Kendrick's that I had in mind when I mention it in this fic, so think what you like. If you want something symbolic though, I guess Kendrick's Alright might suit the moment. 
> 
> And yes, I visited Timberland's site to look at men's boots. For research. =u=

Night air settled comfortably in Juhyeon’s lungs as he slid the window open. The crickets sang better than him, he thought with a wry grin, and fell back onto his bed. He reached for his laptop and resumed his aimless internet surfing. 

Some time went by before he felt a warm weight join him on his right side. The mattress creaked, and there was a shuffle of the thin blankets, most of it pulled off from him. He gave a slight, annoyed smile. A hard shoulder nudged against his, but he didn’t need to look. He could detect the soft scent of soap and laundry detergent wafting through, and he leaned into the warmth. 

“What’s up?” he greeted. 

Jonghwa tugged at Juhyeon’s earbuds and nuzzled his nose against Juhyeon’s cheek. “You’re up.” 

Juhyeon grinned sheepishly. Kendrick Lamar’s voice trickled faintly from the buds as Juhyeon bunched them up in his fist and set them aside. He glanced at the time on his laptop. 1:21 AM, it read. Of course, this was normal. Kim Juhyeon was a night owl.

Jonghwa gently massaged the nape of Juhyeon’s neck. “It’s different this time.” 

“What?” Juhyeon asked, finally turning to meet Jonghwa. Jonghwa’s hair had been trimmed, much too short for Juhyeon’s liking because it didn’t leave much for him to weave his fingers through. Still, Juhyeon brushed the fringe of Jonghwa’s hair and bit his lip. “I’m fine, hyung.” 

“Comeback is so soon,” Jonghwa reminded him softly. Juhyeon already knew that, but there was a slight tinge of tiredness in Jonghwa’s voice, with a mix of amazement and disbelief that such an event was truly happening. It was _very_ soon. 

“I’m _fine,”_ Juhyeon reiterated. But his resolve crumbled when Jonghwa gave him a pointed look. “Okay, I am,” Juhyeon paused and gestured the air vaguely,“a little anxious, but that’s-- normal. I’ll be okay.” Jonghwa looked like he was about to say something else, but Juhyeon cut in. “ _And_ if you keep pointing it out, hyung, then I’ll really lose it.” 

Jonghwa nodded imperceptibly, deciding he’d rather not prod further. He took the laptop out of Juhyeon’s hands and peered at the screen closely. “Timberlands,” he said, swiping his forefinger across the touchpad to scroll down through the selection of boots. “This color would look good.” 

Juhyeon rested his chin on Jonghwa’s shoulder. “Rust?” 

“Or copper, that’s nice, too.” 

Juhyeon squinted. “It’s not your birthday anytime soon.” 

“No,” Jonghwa agreed, turning to Juhyeon. Their noses touched, but neither moved away. “Yours is.” 

Juhyeon flashed a giddy, crooked grin. “I already have Timberlands, hyung.” 

“But not your own. The other guys borrow them from time to time.” 

“You borrow them, too.” 

“You should have your own,” Jonghwa said, in a low voice. Something stirred in Juhyeon’s chest, and he leaned closer, eyes flickering down to Jonghwa’s parted lips. 

“That would be nice,” Juhyeon murmured. “But I want you to surprise me.”


End file.
